Teen Titans: Misión Espeluznante
by Princess Praline
Summary: Tras una serie de eventos espeluznantes, como la aparición de monstruos en la ciudad, los jóvenes titanes comienzan una búsqueda, terminando en el cementerio, conocen a una chica fantasma y Chico Bestia se "enamora" de ella. Robin no acepta la ayuda de la misteriosa joven y al ser rechazada, ésta lo convierte en una chica, obligándolo a recibir su ayuda. Lo se, mal summary Dx
1. Los monstruos

Hola, pues aquí otra vez yo con un nuevo fic jeje, pues para iniciar aquí les dejo el primer capitulo.

Nota: No es un crossover de la película Frozen y TT, pero es algo parecido, ojala les guste.

Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión, y la historia es completamente mía. Disfrutenla.

Los jóvenes titanes: misión espeluznante.

Capítulo 1: Los monstruos.

Habían pasado ya tres años después de haber derrotado a la hermandad del mal y los jóvenes titanes se encontraban descansando en la torre, la noche anterior había sido muy cansada, pues se habían enfrentado a un nuevo y mejorado cinderblock. Como siempre, Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban jugando videojuegos y discutiendo por el turno del control. Raven por su parte, se encontraba leyendo, y Starfire y Robin hablaban sobre ellos, pues hacía dos meses que habían terminado.

-Pero, Starfire, sabes que aun eres mi mejor amiga- dijo el pelinegro.

-Si, lo se pero desde que esa chica apareció, pareces descuidado en todos los sentidos- dijo, haciendo referencia a Aixa Frozen, una joven castaña de ojos grises que desde hacia tiempo irrumpía de la nada en sus misiones.

-Solo trato de averiguar quien es ella, quien sabe, tal vez quiera unirse al equipo, sus poderes criogénicos nos vendrían muy bien- dijo Robín en defensa, al mismo tiempo que sonreía para si mismo. Starfire solo dio un pequeño grito de fastidio.

-Robin tiene razón-interrumpió Raven –Tal vez ella sea de gran ayuda.

-pero… - Starfire no terminó la frase cuando sonó la alarma.

-Titanes, problemas.

...

Los titanes llegaron a una farmacia en donde atacaba… una momia? O.o

-Pero que…? – Cyborg no completó la frase cuando un lobo aulló tras ellos, o al menos eso creyeron.

-Oh no!- dijo Starfire, mientras giraba a su derecha para ver que había un zombi. Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer mas y mas monstruos llegando a ser seis.

-Cyborg, ve contra frankenstein, Chico Bestia, tú contra el Hombre lobo, Starfire, al zombie, Raven, al hombre.. Pájaro? Yo contra la momia. Titanes ataquen!

-Robin, espera, te olvidas del muñeco.-gritó Raven

-Nos haremos cargo de él después- y con esto los jóvenes empezaron la batalla mientras un muñeco poseído aterrorizaba la ciudad.

De pronto, destellos azules, por aquí y por allá, cayendo pequeños cristales de hielo en la ciudad. Los monstruos habían desaparecido. Fue cuando ella apareció de la oscuridad, una joven castaña de ojos grises, con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, un poco rasgado, una blusa azul cielo de varios tirantes, con manga larga que terminaba en dos muñequeras con un copo de nieve como anillo en el dedo medio de cada mano, unas botitas negras con suela blanca, el cabello recogido en una trenza, y una capa un poco mas larga que la de Robin, de un azul casi transparente con copos de nieve dibujados en ella y un collar de plata con el mismo dibujo que los de su capa.

-Soy Aixa Frozen- se presentó con una voz de casi el mismo tono que el de Raven–y deseo unirme a los jóvenes titanes.

-Genial, otra Raven- dijo Chico Bestia molesto para luego recibir un golpe de la violácea.

...

 **Notas de la autora:** bien? Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, si es así comenten si quieren el siguiente capitulo.


	2. La nueva Titan

**TT: misión espeluznante.**

Capitulo 2: La nueva titán.

-Soy Aixa Frozen- dijo la chica, en un tono de voz casi parecido al de Raven, - y deseo unirme a los jóvenes titanes.

-Genial, otra Raven- dijo Chico Bestia un poco molesto para luego recibir un golpe de la violácea.

-¿Y quien dijo que necesitamos una nueva titán?- dijo Starfire molesta.

-Es un gusto Aixa, me llamo Robin- dijo el pelinegro ignorando por completo a su amiga.- Y ellos son..

-Ya sé- interrumpió Aixa – tú eres Cyborg- dijo apuntando al cibernético.

-Es un gusto linda- comentó este.

-Y tú Starfire- continuó, apuntando a cada uno que nombraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Tú, eres el Chico Bestia y tú, Raven. No tienes que presentármelos Robin, los conozco bien a los 5.

Robin se quedó boquiabierto.

-Y… ¿Por que quieres ser una joven titán?- preguntó Raven

\- Bueno, yo, en realidad, yo no, ahh- suspiró- es una larga historia.

-Bueno sea cual sea la causa, tenemos que ver que es lo que haces.- comentó Cyborg mirando a Robin quien asintió con la cabeza.

La chica levantó unos guantes blancos del suelo para luego ponérselos y decir: -está bien.

Ya en la torre de los titanes, los 6 jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento, justo donde Terra les había mostrado su poder.

-Está bien Aixa Frozen, hemos llegado, es hora de ver que puedes hacer- dijo Robin dirigiéndose a la castaña.

Con un paso seguro, la misteriosa chica, se quitó los guantes, los arrojó al suelo y mientras levantaba sus brazos hasta su pecho, para luego extenderlos a los lados, la ojigris, cambió su atuendo, dejando a todos impactados, incluyendo a Raven.

El entrenamiento comenzó, obstáculos salían de aquí y de allá, haciendo tropezar a Aixa, la chica comenzó a enfurecerse y con sus manos, lanzó un rayo de hielo que congeló los obstáculos de alrededor. Mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color azul y su cabello se teñía rubio. De pronto del suelo salieron grandes picos de hielo que derribaron todo a su paso, el entrenamiento había terminado.

-Bien hecho- dijo Raven- es incluso mejor que Terra.

-Noo- gritó Chico Bestia – nadie supera a Terra, Terra es mil veces mejor que Aixa Frozen.

-Cálmate Chico Bestia, ambas son buenas- dijo Robin.

-¿Y bien? ¿aprobé mi examen?- dijo la joven, quien ya había vuelto a ser como antes incluso de su ropa, solo que esta vez, sin los guantes, pues el hielo los había destrozado.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, creo que es mas que obvio que serás una joven titán.- le respondió Robin con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un transmisor. Fue cuando el equipo vio las extrañas marcas en las manos de la chica.

-Ammm, viejo, ¿ves lo que yo veo?-

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Robin tomando la mano de la chica, sintiendo repentino el cambio de temperatura, pues ella estaba helada, como si estuviese muerta.

\- Yo, yo puedo… puedo explicarlo- tartamudeo mientras el clima iba cambiando, formándose unos nubarrones en el cielo y comenzando a nevar muy fuerte. Sin embargo Robin no soltaba a la niña.

 **Notas de la autora:** bueno, se que es corto pero los demás capítulos que vienen son mas largos, espero les gusten. Ya casi está terminado, solo me falta darle los últimos retoques y subirlos claro, espero tener un poco de tiempo ahora que ya estoy en el cole. En fin. Si les gustó el capítulo comenten si quieren que suba mas caps, estoy muy emocionada, pues hoy recibí un reconocimiento de primer lugar en un concurso de cuento, ya saben, fue todo un orgullo para mi ganar un primer lugar haciendo lo que mas me gusta: escribir… en fin, disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Ciao :*


End file.
